The warp and wakfu
by evtrax
Summary: It is the 42nd millennium, and the age of resurgence begins. The Emperor speaks once more, and his loyal sons and the redeemed Magnus lead the Indominus Crusade. Amongst the chaos of the Great Rift an inquisitor is given the mission to save a long lost people and stop a plot over 65 million years in the making. Warhammer with wakfu elements not a true crossover. rated t to be safe
1. legend of the eliatropes

Author notes before story: this is based on the dragon challenge by Orion78, and while I have made changes it is essentially a Warhammer fic with wakfu elements and takes place in a tts like Warhammer au. Thus the Emperor has a text to speech device and has redeemed Magnus. But he brought back the loyalist Primarchs (Lion and Roboute are healed and awakened, those lost in the warp are recovered and Vulkan finally reveals himself, more like canon version and in complete control of his orkiness) and redeemed some of the thousand sons. Karamazov and his radical fraction died in the warp, the imperial creed is refitted to be the imperial truth 2.0, and the fabstodes don't exist. I meant there fighting daemon hordes without armor or weapons, no amount of physical power is gonna let you survive, and there clearly not using their minds.

Now the indominus crusade is fighting the 13th black crusade and retaking the dark imperium, and the emperor has sent a inquisitor on a quest. But first, legend time.

Prologue – the legend of the eliatropes

Inquisitorial observation: this document was recovered from the black library and describes a human like xenos. These eliatropes are to be the first xenos allowed into the Imperium, with the Tau and the Eldar are xenos Independens, essentially allies. The dark eldar are still xenos horrificus, and Vulkan is currently leading a faction of the indominus crusade to wipe out Commorragh.

Thought for the day: All souls cry out for salvation.

Once, long before the war of heaven, before even Sol itself was made from the cosmic dance, there were many races. Indeed, long before the eldar were created there were many empires that existed alongside the old ones. One such race was the Eliatropes, a race very similar to humanity, who possessed a relationship with a race of Dragons. The Eliatropes were protected by the five dragon lords, the first of the Eliatropes who had gained godlike power and immortality by merging with there dragons. For thousands of years the Eliatropes used their power over the strange energy known as Wakfu to create great wonders that spanned their empire. Using wakfu portals they colonized many planets, while the dragons used their mastery over Stasis energy to protect the Eliatrope citizens from the strange beings that were hostile to all life. But all good things must come to an end, and they came into conflict with the Old Ones.

The Old Ones, the first sentient beings in the galaxy and possibly the universe, never entered a war unless there was a threat to them and the galaxy. In the Eliatropes they saw such a threat, for they could see all futures. In all futures where the Eliatrope empire was unbroken a great threat arose, as a new dragon lord arose. Using the mastery of both Stasis and Wakfu, it would take over the empire and wage war against all life in the galaxy. The Old Ones could not allow this, and thus struck first. The war was fast, for despite the might of the Eliatropes and the stasis dragons the Old Ones were much more powerful and had destroyed much more powerful empires, ones who had already become threats. The council of six that lead the empire knew that they would lose the war and began preparations to ensure their race survived. The Dragon Lords created a separate dimension outside of time and space, a timeless place like a stasis field where 23 million children of the Eliatrope people were sent, half of these children male and the other half female. With them were sent 13,000 great experts in the five great fields of knowledge that the Eliatropes possessed, scholars, historians, teachers, soldiers and builders. The key to this dimension was then split in five pieces, and each of the dragon lords absorbed their piece. Only a being with mastery of both Wakfu and Stasis could retrieve the key from within them, and they led the final charge of the Eliatrope empire.

In the aftermath of the final battle, the Old Ones broke the Stasis Dragons, enslaving them and the Dragons would serve loyally until they were wiped out during the War in Heaven. They interrogated the Dragon Lords, demanding they hand over the broken key. The Dragon Lords stayed loyal to their people, and in frustration the Old Ones sealed them away forever.

Or at least it was supposed to be forever.

When the War in Heaven ended, the biggest threat to all of reality was born, the Chaos Gods. These unnatural beings, formed from every emotion and made corrupt by the fear and hatred born of this eternal war, they are timeless and unkillable. Indeed, now that the Emperor is stuck upon the Golden Throne and his Webway project broken by the folly of the Cyclops, there is no way to destroy them. There are many minor gods whose influence has not blighted the galaxy but whose names are still whispered, carving petty kingdoms in the formless wastes, playing the great game that all of chaos plays. But the four great chaos gods, those who have made the galaxy the grim and dark place it is, were instrumental in freeing four of the Dragon Lords.

Each of the four chaos gods was born when a great race destroyed themselves, but once they were born they have paradoxically have always been. But in each case, one of the first actions after consuming the soul's race that birthed them, breaking and damning those few who survived the initial cataclysm, was to free and corrupt one of the Dragon Lords.

The first of the great four chaos gods to be carved from the Warp was Tzeentch, and the people who made him were the beings known as the Xelors. Strange beings resembling mummies that could manipulate time and space, they lived upon the planet of Kalaya. They were determined to truly create time travel, to master all of time and space, and so they built the Xelor's clock. Their power source was a near endless fount of Wakfu, for there home world was the ancient prison of Drew, the Dragon Lord of fire. His prison was the core of a world eternally on fire, never meant to dim. But the best plans of men and gods go astray, and the planet was extinguished by the Eldar, then abandoned for some reason. But when the clock was made it failed (someone forgot to carry the one) and from the Xelor's hope to change the past and future was born Tzeentch. Drew was freed by the Changer of Ways, and became one of his first champions, dedicated to hunt down the remaining Xelor's who fled in their clock ships.

The second god to arise from the warp was Nurgle, and the people who birthed him were the Saidida. These people worshiped plant life in all its forms, possessing a symbiotic relationship with the plants. The center of there kingdom was a mighty tree whose best comparison to a human concept is that of the world tree of Nordic myths. But eventually a disease struck the Saidida, and it rotted the world tree destroying the mighty kingdom. From the diseased and despairing souls was Nurgle born, possessing the love for all things that had defined the Saidida. His first action after gifting his love to those few Saidida who survived, wiping them out as every disease the galaxy would ever know infected them all at once, was to journey to a nearby mountain. This mountain was full of life and was untouched by the plagues, for it was the prison of Brutalis, the Dragon Lord of Earth. Despite his name, he was the kindest of the Dragon Lords, and only used his powers to promote life. The Old Ones imprisoned him in a mountain upon a world where not even a single microbe existed, unable to aid life in any way. But life always finds a way, and his Wakfu eventually gave birth to plants and then the Saidida. The plague had not been his doing, but that of the C'tan. During the War in Heaven they created many lifeforms to fight against the Old Ones and their creations, such as the horrible Slaugh. But they also realized the power of sickness and created many Viruses to sicken all of life. The virus that had ravaged the Saidida was one such virus, and Brutalis was driven to grief at the fact that he had failed to save his people not once but twice. So when Nurgle tainted him and freed him he didn't even try to resist. He quickly was set to work experimenting in Nurgle's garden to find out how the very planets themselves could be made to accept Nurgle's love.

The third of the great chaos gods was Khorne, and the race that birthed him was known as the Iops. A true warrior race, all Iops loved a good scrap. To fight the various creatures upon there homeworld, they created the first Daemon weapons which they called Shushu's. Eventually their home was invaded by a force of Krork. The Krork were even then devolving into the Orks that eternally plague the galaxy, and they were determined to go out in a blaze of glory. This war slaughtered all life upon the nameless world, and from this horror wad Khorne created. His first actions after killing the few Iops who dared live was to head for the ocean that now ran red with blood. In the deepest trench of this world was located the prison of Luna, the Dragon Lord of Water. She was chained here by the waves and surrounded by a typhoon of enormous power. She had tasted the blood of life, and now desired more. It was not long before she swore herself to the blood god.

Unlike the other three, the birth of the chaos goddess Slannesh is well known. One must only look to the Eldar Empire, of there decadence and evil. One must only see Commorragh to know the birth of She-Who-Thirsts was inevitable. But the corruption of her Dragon Lord is less well known. In the first moment of the eye of terror, when Slannesh ruled all the daemon worlds, Slannesh sensed an immense power upon a newly made daemon world. Still hungry after having devouring all but three of the Eldar gods and nine-tenths of the eldar, she reached out and pulled it from a former gas giant. Inside an eternal storm was Skyris, the Dragon Lord of Air. Before she could consume the poor eliatrope however, Slannesh realized that her older brothers all had a Dragon Lord in their service, and if she didn't have one she would gain a disadvantage in the great game. So instead she showed Skyris her true form. Slannesh was more monstrous than her brothers in her form, and the very soul of the Dragon Lord broke, only to be remade in service of Slannesh.

Only Helos is still imprisoned and uncorrupted, and for that the galaxy can be grateful. Helos is the Dragon Lord of the Aether, the most powerful of their number and the one most dedicated to goodness. Helos was chained in the heart of a star that was afflicted with one of the C'tan, and her bounds were weakened enough so her mind could wander the galaxy. She has seen the state of the galaxy, and while she cannot communicate it is believed that once freed she would not fall to Chaos, but instead become dedicated to carving a save haven for the Eliatropes within the galaxy, as well as put down her corrupted family the Dragon Lords. But the way to free Helos was lost long ago, so we may never know.


	2. the dragon lord freed

Chapter one

Inquisitor Rius turned off his dataslate after reading the legend of the eliatropes once more, looking up to see his acolytes prepared the ritual to free Helos. The two of them were those acolytes who had survived the various adventures Rius had gotten them into, a imperial psyker by the name of Rosamond and a tech priest designated Meyek-56. Rius wondered why he was doing this, setting up a ritual designed by a Daemon Primarch, admittedly a redeemed one. It rankled him to trust a being who had served Chaos for thousands of years. Then he caught a glimpse of the sky and remembered.

The Great Rift that cut the galaxy in twain and was known by thousands of names. In the bright Imperium it was the Cicatrix Maledictum, to the Orks it was Gork's Grin, to the Tau it was Mont'yhe'va which meant Devourer of Hope, and on Fenris it was known as the Everdusk. But no matter what you called it, the Crimson Path, the Warpscar, the Mouth of Ruin or the Dathedian it meant one thing, that dark times were upon the galaxy. The Noctis Aeterna that followed the Great Rifts creation was very much like the Age of Strife, cutting off the Imperium from itself. The Blackness, as it was also known, blocked the Astronomicon and made Astropathic communication impossible. Indeed, despite its title of Days of Blinding it lasted for months on some worlds. Time itself was distorted by the Great Rift, and it was possible some worlds were still trapped by the Noctis Aeterna. Practically all worlds of the Imperium were under attack from within and without. The purple rift was visible in the night skies of all worlds, and it was so prominent on some worlds that looking up was forbidden lest the very sanity of the people break. This was the greatest work of the Warmaster of Chaos, to steal the very heavens themselves and taint the hope they embody.

But despite this darkness, there was also hope. The Emperor spoke once more, and the loyal Primarchs returned. Magnus the Red had achieved redemption, and he brought with him half of his legion. Magnus also destroyed the worst elements of the Inquisition, those who had become corrupt with power and would only hurt the Imperium. The Adeptus Custodes once more fought on the front lines, and the Indominus Crusade was in full swing.

And Rius had been sent to this planet to free the dragon lord Helos from imprisonment, and with her aid free the Eliatropes. The Emperor had declared that Humanity must expand its boundaries and accept those who would become human. No xenos race currently in existence would do so, but the legend of the Eliatropes gave hope. Magnus had created the ritual, and Rius had been sent to implement it. If the ritual worked Helos would then be brought to Terra where Vulkan and the Emperor would make a new key to the stasis realm. Then the Eliatropes would join humanity.

Rius was an idealist, but he knew no plan survived contact with the enemy, and he knew there were many enemies of the Imperium.

But there was no time to think further as the ritual started, and Rius aided Rosamond and Meyek-56 in chanting. Soon the stars truly came right, and before them was Helos. She looked human, but she wore a large hat. She whispered in perfect low gothic, "By Adamai, where am I?" She then collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

If one good thing could be said about the Great Rift, it was that momentous occasions that wanted to stay hidden were hidden. While some could argue that the psychic awakening and ease of magic could be good, but the potential of disaster is far too high. Thus the freeing of Helos went mostly unnoticed in this age, as new gods are being born and the Primarchs and other god like beings walk the galaxy once more.

Two beings did notice the freeing of Helos, and their plans were truly put into action.

The first being noticed not the unique psychic surge of Wakfu and Stasis energy, but instead his technology noticed the star in which Helos was imprisoned no longer radiated truly massive amounts of those energies. In his clock ship, he realized his time had come.

This being was known by many names across the galaxy. On many worlds he was Cronos the devourer of both men and gods, while to oracles he was Surgat the demon of prophesy and opener of locks. He was known as a monster who controlled time and was a Demon or Devil or other kind of Fiend. But he was not a Daemon, he was a xenos. He was the last of the Xelors, and those who served him knew him as Nox. But he always remembered his true name, the one his family called him. That name was Noximilien Coxen.

He had escaped the birth of Tzeentch, but his family had not. He knew he was the last Xelor, for the Dragon Lord Drew had been hunting him for thousands of years. With the opening of the Great Rift Drew had been recalled to other projects that indecisive mollusk needed done. But even on the run Nox had one goal, one that would be considered insane. He planned to turn back time and prevent the Xelor's clock from being activated. He had drained Wakfu from many beings, and when he had drained the Saidida race he had only gone back 20 minutes. This would have broken anyone else, he just realized he needed more power. With Helos freed he had thar power, for the Eliatrope race possessed the most Wakfu in the entire universe. He would drain the entire race and save his own, and with his race saved all his evil would be undone.

Nox set a course for the planet on which Helos rested, and at his side his pet hound Igole barked eagerly. Igole was his only family left, and the experiments on the dog by the Xelor had given it much power. Indeed, had Nox not ordered it to stay it would have used it's Crotalid power to go ahead.

* * *

In the depths of the Great Rift there was a shadowy Daemon World full of wreckage. It was obviously once an Imperial fortress world, and a Civilized world as well. It had obviously suffered massive damage before it was taken by the warp. The biggest clue to this worlds identity before it was claimed by the powers of Chaos was the many strange pylons, most of the broken. This world was Cadia, and it was the base of Be'lakor the Dark Master.

The Firstborn of Chaos sat upon a throne made from the bones of those fools who tried to kill him and considered the object in his hand. It was the key to the Eliatrope dimension, where the entire race waited for freedom. The key was not complete, and he needed the last piece. He had taken the other four pieces from the corrupted Dragon Lords, and now he needed the last piece to do what he wanted to. He would sacrifice the Eliatrope race and ascend to godhood, finally freeing himself from the chains that bound him to the Chaos Gods. The Dark Master send a summons to the host of minions that served him and prepared to take the key.

* * *

Author note

For fiction updates, they are gonna be erratic. Only my react fic is gonna have a true update schedule, and that's because I don't have to write much. However, I thrive on reviews. A review for this fiction is what spurred me to work on this chapter.

Now here are my rambling and disorganized story observations

I don't know if I have to mention this, but to be safe I will state that the names of the three inquisition characters comes from a website titled old malleus which has an imperium name generator, except I added 56 on to Meyek to make it a tech priest name.

I looked up the great rift, and all the names I gave it are actual names for it. At least according to the lexicanium.

Also, I learned of the Prosperan Rift War. But my Magnus is loyal and has led half his legion back to loyalty. So instead the chaotic empire builder is Ahriman and the evil thousand sons.

Adamai is Yugo's dragon brother, and his name is that of the eliatrope god. The dragon lords are god like entities. Helos is the eliatrope emperor of mankind, while the other four dragon lords are the Primarchs.

Nox is the xelor antagonist of the wakfu cartoon, he is the big bad of season one. His goal was to reverse time and save his family. But I imagine if nox from the cartoon had a galaxy full of wakfu to harvest, he wouldn't have given up when he did. Also Igole is Nox's dog, or bowwow as they are called in wakfu.

I looked up Cadia's fate, and it disappeared before the great rift formed. Whose to say it didn't become Be'lakor's base

I prefer Be'lakor having free will.

The two villains of this fiction have the same plan, harvest the power of the Eliatrope race for there own ends. In Nox's case its to undo the death of his race, while Be'lakor seeks to become a god. They both need the key fragment Helos has to break into the stasis dimension. Nox is gonna use the sympathetic link the key has to the dimension to find it, then brute force it open. Be'lakor is just gonna open it with the whole key.


	3. children of the old ones

Children of the Old Ones

Helos looked to the star she had been trapped in for so long, deep in contemplation. The humans who had freed her were nice enough to explain what was going on, and she in return had explained some of her culture. For example, no Eliatrope would ever remove their hat where anyone could possibly see it. Not even married couples got to see what was under the others hat. Removing an Eliatropes hat was the highest form of Taboo.

Which was why when she detected a warp god of the Trickster variety sneaking up on her she said, "Remove my hat and I will kill you in a way so painful that whatever hell your people go to will seem like a mercy." The being uncloaked itself and said, "Right, gotcha. No touching the hat." Helos sighed in annoyance and said, "You should go back to whatever warp realm you call home." Suddenly she felt the being grow somber, and with a seriousness she had never known from trickster gods he said, "My home is gone."

She turned around and saw a being that looked to her like a Cra in a jester outfit. The Cra had been one of the races who the eliatropes had close relationships with before the Old Ones broke her race. Like the others, the Old Ones had not seen them as a threat. But they had all died as the Necrons began there killing spree. The Cra, the Enutrauf, the Einirispa, the Feca, the Osamondas, the Sram, the Ecaflip, the Huppermage, the Ouginak, the Foggernaut, the Sacrier, and the Pandawa. All had fallen to the Necrons, there souls consumed by the C'tan and there weak and starving gods consumed by Chaos.

Helos then said, "Who are you?" The jester said, "Allow me to introduce myself." He bowed and dramatically said, "I am Cegorach, the Laughing God of the Eldar. The only god of my people to walk free and unshattered." Helos nodded and Cegorach said, "I just wanted to make sure you weren't corrupted by Chaos, like your siblings." Helos nodded, turning away so the god didn't see her tears.

Inquisitor Rius looked up the devastated town with some confusion. Rosamond had detected the unmistakable psychic trace of an Ork Freebooterz' ship touching down, but the towns wreckage showed something different. This wasn't a typical Ork pirate attack, there were signs of something fighting back. And whatever was fighting back was winning.

Meyek-56 looked to a device and let out a sound of worry. Rius knew the tech priest well enough to know that when he sounded worried things were really bad. It had to be something catastrophic to make a man who had stared down Daemons and Tyranids with flinching afraid.

Rius then said, "What's troubling you Meyek?" Meyek-56 didn't even notice that Rius had shortened his name, which made Rius worry. Meyek-56 usually let out an annoyed sigh or loud proclamation that his name was Meyek-56. The fact that whatever they were about to encounter worried him enough to disregard this meant it had to be really bad.

Meyek-56 responded, "Whatever is down there is messing with time itself. We have to be careful." The inquisitorial band then headed down, knowing full well the threat.

Kaptian Davy Jarg was having a particularly bad day. His ship got attacked by some weird clocky thing and the creatures within were making mincemeat out of his Boyz. That dog was some sort of shape-shifter, becoming every sort of dangerous predator in the whole Zoggin galaxy. They had crashed on some world, while that dang clock ship was completely unharmed.

This git looked like a mummy with armor, wielding a strange clock blade. No amount of Dakka seemed to be able to hurt it, and it had some powerful Wurr. Whatever it did seemed to affect time itself, as it turned the gubbinz of his band's karts and vrum's into rusted scrap. And it seemed to drain the orks it killed of something vital. The last thought that went through Davy Jarg's head was, "This whole thing was a miff."

As the inquisitor and his acolytes entered the center of the town, what they saw shocked them. Before them was a being covered head to toe in bandages and strange silvery metal. It was undeniably a xenos, but of a kind the Imperium had not encountered before. The best comparison would be a high-tech mummy, but even that didn't do the figure justice. Meyek-56 remembered an old roommate of his that covered his flesh with bandages under the red robes. If said roommate's augmentations had a theme of completely intact archeotech for the purpose of keeping time, then he would be a dead ringer for the figure in front of them.

The creature started to talk to them despite not seeming to notice them, just continuing to observe the ork skull in its hand. "The Orks are a rather monstrous species." He said this with dispassion and started to explain in depth. "The Orks arose from the Old Ones, created as warriors in the War in Heaven." He turned the skull over and noted, "The Old Ones didn't build an off switch for there creations. Say what you will about the old toad men, but they built their stuff to last." He overlooked the devastation he had wrought and noted, "Not only is the Waagh! Field a warp effect it is also a Wakfu effect. I require Wakfu to live, but it is a minor drain compared to what is needed for my final plan."

The xenos effortlessly crushed the Ork skull, which made the inquisitors wary. They knew from experience that Ork bones were just as strong as Plasteel. The xenos spoke, "I am Nox, the last of the Xelors. You will hand over the Dragon Lord or face my wraith!" The trio readied their weapons and Nox narrowed his eyes, "Fine, have it your way."

Author notes

Edit: I don't have COVID, yay! Now for rambling observations.

The races mentioned are actually Wakfu classes. In the Tv show they are nations/races, so I went the same way.

I also wanted to have the reaction of the eldar and the orks to wakfu elements. The orks try to fight, obviously, and the eldar warily approach it. I use Cegorach because the reviewer who inspired this chapter said to mention their clown god. And I love Cegorach.

Originally the force fighting nox was gonna be Dark Eldar, but I decided to use Orks.

I used actual ork glyphs during the freebooterz section.

Igole is just super-fast in Wakfu, but I decided to give him the nemetrix from ben 10 Omniverse. Just because its cool.

Next chapter it's Helos vs Nox in The Wraith of The Xelor

And I am working on the phoenix freed, so don't worry.


End file.
